


Just Ask Him Out Already

by ancestrallizard



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, endgame spoilers, incredibly g-rated lots of teen heartache, p5 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 01:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10583775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancestrallizard/pseuds/ancestrallizard
Summary: Based on a tumblr prompt, Akira and Yuki's first kiss.





	

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt I got on tumblr. As a forewarning I don't know much about the game or the characters and so this is heavily based on wiki research and speculation. This uses Akira as the name of the protag.

Yuki’s first kiss with Akira comes much later than Yuki would have liked. There had been plenty of opportunities, breaks and too long pauses in their conversations that were comfortable instead of awkward, and always made him want more. Yuki could’ve taken a chance at Leblanc, anytime they were out together in the city, hell, he could have confessed to Akira in class, in front of everyone. But he always balked, redirecting the conversation to bring up something completely unrelated topic and killing the moment.

It wasn’t that Yuki didn’t want to kiss Akira, because he did, he really did. Yuki would probably think of Akira as an amazing larger than life presence at least a little bit, but the more he hung out with him and his friends, the more he appreciated him for the person he was, flaws and all. Akira was clever and kind and could probably stand to be more cautious. More often than not after they finished talking about Phantom Thief business they’d move on to other things, even their respective pasts, painful memories and all. Akira never made fun of him for anything he spoke of, and always looked surprised when Yuki returned the favor. He still remembered how Akira picked at the hem of his uniform and avoided his eyes when he talked about the crush he had on another boy in his old theater club, how he never told him how he felt before he had to leave his hometown. Yuki definitely embarrassed himself with how loudly he said that he also liked guys, that he’d barely met anyone else who did too, but the way Akira smiled at him and visibly relaxed afterwards made the outburst worth it.

He could never spend enough time with him – they could be together the better part of a day and Yuki would still wish for more. He spent more nights than he’d like to admit staring up at his bedroom ceiling, obsessively analyzing their eye contact, habitual small touches, the one time Akira put his arm around his shoulders, and agonizing over whether it was all supposed to be platonic or not. Could Akira have meant them in that way, or was Yuki just gay and lonely (both true, but not mutually exclusive to Akira liking him)?

Yuki trusted Akira, but he could not free himself from the fear that if he even mentioned them becoming something more Akira would shove him away and laugh at him, and become every bully he’d ever had but worse. So he kept letting chances slip away, until Akira was arrested and all Yuki’s previous worst-case scenarios were blown out of the water. He put his feelings on hold, bottling up everything - fear, affection, dread - that could distract from helping to gather enough evidence to get him out of the detention center. And after two months passed and Sojiro brought Akira back to Leblanc where Yuki and the other Phantom Thieves were waiting, his feelings broke free and dragged him under like a riptide. He stopped waiting.

Yuki practically ran at him. Akira’s gray eyes widened in surprise but he caught him in a hug. His arms were tight with affection and desperation around Yuki, and Yuki imagined his own embrace felt the same to Akira. Yuki kissed the corner of his mouth and tasted salt. The frames of Akira’s glasses dug into the side of his face but Yuki wouldn’t dream of moving, at least not yet. Akira moved and kissed him quickly on the mouth, and it was warm and soft and perfect. He whispered in a hoarse voice, I like you, and Yuki hugged him even tighter.

Only then Yuki tuned back in to the world and heard the cheers and laughter from everyone else in the shop. They separated themselves so Akira could greet the rest of the team. Yuki stayed close, and next chance they got, they joined hands and didn’t let go for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> these dramatic gay teens


End file.
